


Slave To The Grind

by Hell00ss



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: F/M, Smut, just a tiny bit of fluff, like seriously, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell00ss/pseuds/Hell00ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's late coming home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave To The Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyHawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawkeye/gifts).



It was late. Really late. Or maybe really early depending on what side of the night you were looking from. Anyway, it was late and Beth was drunk. Not fall over stupid drunk, but nice and toasted. To the point where her ‘sneaking’ actually turned out to sound like herd of elephants trying to get through the front door all at once. She hadn’t meant to stay out so late. But her friend had called, another argument with the boyfriend, and so she had gone. Moral support and all that shit. She had wanted to call her own boyfriend, but he had been working. So she’d turned her phone off and went bar hoping. 

Once inside the house Beth dropped her bag on the couch. Before going any further she started hopping around trying to get her shoes off. One was taken off successfully; the other however was being a complete dick. “C’mon you fucker.” She almost fell, but a hand on the couch stabled her. Sighing with relief she curled her toes in the carpet. Fucking heel. Before she could move there were arms wrapped around her neck and mouth. She was then jerked back to a hard body, breath ghosting across her ear.

“It’s pretty fucking late sweetheart. Where you been?”

Beth instantly relaxed, but still struggled. She was too buzzed, and now too annoyed to deal with his shit. 

“Nope, stop moving. I’m gonna let your mouth free, but you’re not moving.” 

After she nodded he dropped his hand to wrap around her ribcage, beneath her breasts.

“Jesus, Brian. You scared the shit out of me!”

“To bad. It’s fucking late and you’re just getting home. Where were you and why didn’t you tell me?”

Brian Gamble ladies and gentlemen. Worlds biggest worrywart with control issues. Rolling her eyes se sighed.

“My friend called. She and her boyfriend had another fight. She wanted to go out and get plastered but wanted some company. I said I’d go. And I DID call you. You didn’t answer.”

While she was talking Brian had buried face in her neck, peppering small kisses along her skin. Beth shivered a little and ran her hand along the arm wrapped around her middle. Suddenly she was flipped around and tossed over Gamble’s shoulder. They were headed to the bedroom.

“Well babe, you went and had your fun, now I’m gonna have mine. Hope you don’t have to work tomorrow.”

After being dumped on the bed Beth started stripping her clothes. She absolutely loved it when Brian got like this. Horny, pissed off, and possessive. After she was naked she laid back against the pillows. Brian finished undressing and practically jumped onto the bed, sealing his mouth over Beths. She ran her hands over his back and across his shoulders. God, she loved his body. Working on S.W.A.T. kept his body muscled and hard. She felt his hand trail down her body. Starting at a nipple, which was pinched, he moved down to her clit. With two fingers he started rubbing in tight little circles.

“I’m supposed to be asleep right now. I’ve got fucking training tomorrow.”

Moaning, Beth leans up a little and kisses his jaw.

“Then you should have been asleep instead of waiting in the dark for me like a creeper.”

Brian just smirked and thrust two fingers deep inside her pussy.

“I’m gonna sleep babe, but not until I get mine. God you’re fucking wet. You ready?”

Beth nodded and spread her legs a little more, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Brian pressed against her opening. While sliding into her he used his thumb to play with her clit. The first thrust in was slow, always was. Just to give her a chance to adjust. Anything after that however, was fair game. And Gamble fucking loved games. Arching her back Beth moaned as he set a quick and fierce pace. 

Her body was on fire. Always was with him. The way he touched her was unlike anyone she’d ever been with. She wasn’t going to last long and neither was he, by the grunts and puffs of breath escaping his lips. Reaching her hands up she scratched her nails down his arms. 

“Yeah baby, just like that. Fuck me just like that.”

With a few more circles of his thumb over her clit, she came, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock. Groaning Gamble leaned forward, hands on both sides of her head on the bed, and began an almost exhausting pace.

“Fuck sweetheart, feel so good. So tight, always so fuckin’ tight.”

A few more sharp thrusts and he was done. Coming with a loud moan and draping himself limply on top of her. After a few minutes of getting his breathing under control he rolled off of her. After a few seconds of shifting and moving bedding around they were both under the covers, Brian spooned behind Beths back. They were both drifting off, which his hand rubbing lazy circles across her stomach when he spoke.

“I don’t care if you go out. You know I don’t. But turn off your fucking phone. I was going crazy not knowing where you were.”

Beth nodded and apologized. Right before she drifted off she felt a soft kiss to her shoulder and she smiled.


End file.
